Holiday Kisses
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Christmas and New Years. Holidays celebrated by many.  holidays of too much food and bubble gum christmas music... But it's also, the holidays of kisses.  OcxVarious Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**I really don't know how other countries celebrate the holiday, so i'm deeply sorry if it's incorrect. **_

_**But, enjoy.**_

_**ciao~**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>Christmas. Not all the countries of the world celebrated it on the same day (or at all), but it still gave you a reason to eat all that you wanted, without getting called fat, it gave you a reason to gawk at all things that lit up, or sparkled, and it gave you a reason to listen to the overly used songs. But most importantly, it gave you a reason to be with the one you loved.<p>

Austria, who of course loved the confinements of his own home, actually offered to tour you around his capital, Vienna, so you could bask in a European Christmas, instead of an American style Christmas. He thought it was cute, the way you would stop whenever something caught your eyes, and you insisted you go and see what it was. He thought it was especially cute how you would try to snuggle closer to him when the wind picked up slightly.

"This is the Christmas market." He told you, while walking into what seemed to be, a literal sea of people, all probably picking up last minute Christmas items.

Your eyes seemed to light up, as you looked around, feeling the practical happy feeling everyone was giving. "It's so beautiful." You smiled up at him.

"It is, isn't it?" His thumb rubbed against your hand, which was inside of his own. "But, I surely know something that's more beautiful." He stopped walking once he got out of the plethora of people, and sat down at a bench, that was barely dusted with snow.

You could feel the snowflakes fall onto your reddened cheeks as you took the seat next to him, hands still intertwined. "What's more beautiful that all of this?" You asked curiously, while using your free hand to gesture towards the lit up street.

He looked at the street and the laughed softly. He then looked down at you, and whispered in your ear, so only you could hear him, "You are."

You could feel his lips brush against your ear, before they swept down and brushed lightly against your lips. It was a slight touch, not a full lip lock. He did it once more, before whispering against your lips, "Frohe Weihnachten, Liebling [1]."

**_1-Merry Christmas, Darling._**


	2. Chapter 2

The only things you could focus on were the snow falling to the ground, and the piece of cake in your hand. The overly sweet frosting was pure heaven to you, and you barely noticed how a certain Britt kept his bright green eyes on you from across the room.

England leaned against the wall in America's house, a glass of champagne in his hand. The only reason he really came to America's over joyous party was so he could see you. He knew for a fact that you would come, only because you had a fetish with all things that were sweet and eatable, and the party was full of those things. Cookies, cake, ice cream…. Anything you could eat, you'd already consumed. He was surely surprised at how you managed to stay as skinny as you were on the type of diet you had.

It was your favorite holiday. You loved all things that were lit and or shiny, and you loved to see all friends you hadn't been able to see during the year. England, on the other hand, didn't think to fondly of the way America celebrated the holiday. He thought it was over celebrated… but then again, a lot of things that America did were over the top.

"Ohon, who is that beautiful femme [1] you're looking at?" Said France, one of the many nations that England really didn't like.

England quickly averted his eyes away from you, before snapping, "You bloody twit, I wasn't looking at anybody."

"Don't deny!" the blonde said, "I can see every bit of chemistry between you and her, for I am France, the country of passion!" He yelled.

You couldn't stop yourself from looking over at the man who had just yelled he was the country of passion. You giggled, having seen England's face flush slightly red, and seeing him bury his head into his hands.

"I can see she's looking over her now." France smiled, "She's quite beautiful, non? I'd go get her, before someone else does."

England looked up, and met your eyes from across the room. You smiled shyly at him, and he blushed before looking over to France. "I'm planning on talking to her… I just…" he thought, "I just can't right this moment."

"Oh? Why not?"

He looked to you again, "I don't want to disturb her… She seems to be floating in a state of mind, that only she gets." He didn't mention he loved to watch you while you floated in that world.

France chuckled, and patted England's shoulder, "Good luck." And with that, the tall, slim nation left, most likely to find an easy woman to pick up for the rest of the holiday.

The party was finally beginning to die down. France had left, with several women on his hip, Russia left practically dragging all of the full vodka bottles with him, but England stayed and continued to watch you gobble down a cookie. He smiled to himself, as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on, and walked over to your side.

You seemed unfazed as you shoved the rest of the cookie into your mouth. The delicious vanilla taste pierced your tongue like the winter wind hitting bare skin. Looking up, you caught on to the fact that England was now standing next to you.

"Oh, Hi England." You smiled, a light blush dancing across your face.

He smiled, "'Allo Bailey."

You picked up another cookie, inspecting it, before nibbling on it. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing at all, I just, "He took a breath in, "Haven't talked to you all night."

He could hear America from across the room, "That doesn't mean you haven't been staring at her all night!"

Oh, poor England looked like a tomato… He looked like he wanted to punch Americas face into the wall… "You bloody twit! Shutup!"

You stood up from the chair, and wiped your hands on your skirt. "We can talk in the kitchen so Alfred doesn't interrupt us." You whispered to him.

You sat on the counter in the kitchen and swung your legs back and forth. You looked up at him, and meet his piercing green eyes, and before you knew it, he was standing in-between your legs, trapping you.

He chucked softly, and put a kiss to your cheek, "Merry," he put a kiss on the other cheek, "Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Authur." You smiled brightly, "And thanks for my present."

"What present? I didn't give you any-." You cut him off by placing your lips over his softly.

Pulling away, he whispered again, "Merry Christmas love."

**_1-Woman_**


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent and cute. That was the way your Christmas was with Spain when you and Romano were kids. Spain would constantly, throughout the year, joke about how he was going to get you and Romano during the holiday. But, knowing Spain, you highly doubted he'd pull anything and spent your Christmas like any other Christmas before that.

It was one of the few days of the year that Romano and you bothered getting up early to get Spain up… The only situation this year was Spain wasn't in his bed when you and the Italian went to fetch him. You figured he'd already gotten up, and was in the kitchen, but when you checked there, he was nowhere in sight… Until you turned around.

Spain stood tall, holding a green bunch in his hand and smiled, "You two are under the mistletoe~!"

You blush darkly, but the male next to you didn't get it. "What the hell are you talking about, jerk-Spain?"

Spain sighed, "Under the mistletoe." he said again. "You have to kiss her!" He gestured towards a red faced you.

Romano looked over to you, and then blushed deeply. You smiled shyly before leaning forward and pecking his lips quickly.

* * *

><p>He nuzzled your neck tenderly, before breathing in. "I love Christmas time." You whispered to him.<p>

You could feel him smiled against your neck, before saying, "I do too."

You smiled softly, before running your fingers through his auburn hair, making sure to hit the curl a few times. You could feel his breath hit your neck softly, before he nibbled at your skin. You felt him place a soft kiss on your jawline before he straightened up. You were looking forward, at the lights that were displayed on the mountain side. It was truly beautiful, and no matter how many times you see it, it'll never get less beautiful.

You didn't notice a certain Spaniard come up behind you and shove his hand into the air. Looking up, you noticed a familiar green bunch that was in his hand. "Under the mistletoe~!" He smiled cheekily. "Go on, Romano, kiss her~."

Romano looked over at you, smiled and leaned forward. You met him halfway as he pressed his lips against your own.

Spain broke down, "I can't believe you really did it this time… and you didn't even complain!"

Romano looked at Spain, and yelled, "Is the only damn reason you do that is to see me get flustered?"

Spain cowered before throwing the mistletoe in the air, running away and yelling something along the lines of, "My little Lovino and Selena is grown up~!"

You watched as he ran, only to be taken back when the mistletoe landed in your lap. Smiling, you wrapped your fingers around it and put it above both of your heads. Romano then stopped yelling at Spain, who was long gone and looked over to you. You made a kissy face, and before you knew it, his lips were put back onto yours. Your hand let go of the green bunch, and let it fall down to the ground as your arms were wrapped around his neck. Fingers teasing the hair on his neck, you could fell cold rush back to you as he pulled away. Calming down his breaths, he managed to mumbled against your lips, "Buon Natale[1]."

You smiled sweetly, before pressing forward and locking lips with the Italian.

**_1-Merry Christmas_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's Sweden lovies, Enjoy ;]._**

**_Ciao~!_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>You absolutely adored cake. Only that. You couldn't eat cupcakes or pies. So, when you visited Finland for Christmas, you practically went insane when the timid nation told you that Sweden made possible the best cakes ever. And then, you wondered after at least 10 months of seriously dating the Swede, why you'd never tasted any of his cakes. As demanding as ever, you told him that you had to try some, as soon as possible. The only response was a laugh and him saying to you that you'd have to wait until Christmas day when Sweden would actually allow you to eat some. You pouted of course, but agreed to wait until Christmas… It was only two days away, anyways.<p>

Sweden. The biggest male you'd ever seen (besides Russia) like making cakes? Sitting on the couch in Finland's house, you giggled over the thought of him making such a girly thing. But then again, you found it funny when you found out that Germany liked to bake sweets as well… So when he finally baked the cake that Christmas morning, you couldn't stop yourself from thing of Sweden in a pink frilly apron, baking a cake.

"Oh Berwald!" you sweetly said to him, "Lemme try some of your cake~! Toni said it was the best."

He was in the mist of shoving a piece of cake into his mouth when you came flying into the room. Finland was nowhere in sight, you figured he must have gone out to give out presents. Sweden looked up at you, and grunted, "Yuh w'nt ta try 't?"

You nodded, "Yes I do~! Toni told me how good it was, and I just wanna taste for myself."

He nodded once before cutting you a slice before putting it on a plate and passing it to you. You smiled a thank you, before nibbling slowly at the soft cake. Holy hell… You'd never tasted something so…. Simply wonderful! ~ It was amazing. It seemed it had the perfect amount of everything, and it made your stomach flip-flop.

Oh my god… Berwald… This is sooo good!~" you happily said and shoved the rest into your mouth.

He looked up at you again before nodding, "Th'nk yuh."

You leaned forward and looked at him in the eyes, "No…Thank you for bringing this god-made cake."

You swore you saw the ends of his lips tilt upwards slightly, before he lunged forward and gripped your waist. You didn't know what was happening until his lips made sudden contact with his own. The kiss ended as soon as it began, and he said to you, "If yuh w'nt, I c'n m'ke more c'ke for yuh."

You smiled, "Can that be my Christmas present from you~?"

His blue eyes closed shut before reopening, and he said, "y's it c'n." He pecked your lips softly, before whispering to you, "God Jul min kära. [1]"

Neither of you were fully aware of the fact that Finland was leaning against the door frame, camera in hand, ready to prove to the other nordic nations that Sweden finally had a girlfriend, and would no longer claim that he was his wife.

**_1-Merry Christmas my dear._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_For: Euince is Beast., here's Netherlands for you ;]._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_-Ciao, Emmy._**

* * *

><p>The first thing you heard when you woke up Christmas morning was "Vrolijk kerstfeest [1]."<p>

Netherlands was too sweet to you. You were pretty sure it was all the drugs the country seemed to intake, but it was… a big change. Your past relationship with Russia had been devastating… He was abusive you'd come to realize, and he was somewhat selfish.

Groaning, you turned over and smiled sleepily at the nation. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. The manly musky smell of him hit you and you could only lean forward towards him in an attempt to smell more.

"Do I have to get up right now?" You mumbled and dug your face into his chest.

He chuckled deep in his chest, before pulling you closer to him, "No. It's Christmas. We deserve to be lazy asses today."

You smiled softly and looked up at him. He was smiling back as he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. "Go back to sleep lieveling [2]."

You breathed in, closed your eyes and fell back into dreamland.

**_1-Merry Christmas_**

**_2-Darling._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**KESESESESE! enjoy xD**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>You were prancing around Italy's house in a Santa outfit. The shorts, that were outline in white fur, stopped midthigh. The long sleeved shirt did cover your torso, but had a low dip, showing off some cleavage. The black boots stopped just below your knees and the red Santa hat sat loosely on your hair were toppings on your outfit. With the way you looked, you were surely surprised France wasn't following you around.<p>

Germany though, kept his baby blue eyes on you was you walked throughout the house. You were so… beautiful, so graceful, even if you constantly tripped over your own two feet all the time. He could barely focus on the story Italy was telling him about the time he cooked pasta with Japan as you sat down at the nearest table to him.

"Ne ne! Germany why are you staring at Hanna?" Italy screamed.

Having heard your name, you looked up from the conversation you were having with Spain and raised an eyebrow. The only things you saw were Germany blue eyes wide, looking at you, and a distinctive blush on his pale skin. You smiled shyly before waving awkwardly.

The sides of his lips twitched as he waved back before turning back to the certain blow head Italian. But, Italy was no longer sitting beside him, and it took a good sweep of the room before he spotted him making his way towards you.

"Ciao Hanna~!" He smiled as he sat down next to you.

You smiled, "hi Feliciano~."

He smiled wider as he leaned forward and whispered in your ear, "Ne ne, I think Germany likes you~!"

You blushed and nearly spit out the beverage you were currently drinking. "Y-you think what?"

"I think he likes you ve~!"

You blush darkened as you leaned back in your chair, only to have your ears caressed by the rough sound of the German language. "G-guten Abend Hanna [1]."

"A-ah good evening Ludwig." You tried not to stutter.

"I-I hope Italy wasn't bothering you…" He mumbled and put a hand on the Italians shoulder.

"Ve?" Italy looked up at Germany.

"Oh, no he wasn't!" You smiled at him.

He smiled slightly, "That's good."

God, that accent made you want to melt into a puddle. "W-why don't you take a seat?" you asked him and gestured towards the seat in front of you.

He looked at the chair in contemplation before accepting your invitation and sitting down.

Several hours,(not to mention several drinks) later Feliciano was passed out on his couch, Spain had gone somewhere with France and Prussia was running around the back yard, trying to get all his hyper-drunkenness out of his system before his hangover hit him. You were currently perched in Germany's lap, your arms around his neck, giggling like a school girl.

The male holding you seemed to be sober, but you doubted. He had enough beer to kill an average person. You had your share of drinks tonight too, so it wasn't like you were saying you were the only sober one left.

"Soh, Feli tickled meh, and i-it wus de worstest thing evar!" You slurred. "I Noh like being tickled~!"You giggled.

Your small giggles quickly turned in to full on shrieks of laughter as the German male began sliding his hand up and down your ticklish sides. Trying to pry yourself away from his torture filled hands, you ended up tilting the chair in a certain degree, and it fell to the floor, resulting in the both of you tumbling to the ground.

He laughed as he tumbled on top of you, leaning against one arm. Chocking out laughter, you covered your mouth and grabbed your side. His laughter, as well as yours turned down into slight chuckles as he stared down at you.

"Whut?" You asked and smiled diztily.

"You're so pretty." He said and caressed your cheek with his free hand. "I'm happy we got to spend Christmas Eve together."

You smiled cheekily before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, before sweeping down and claiming his lips. You were pretty sure that this wasn't the alcohol… you'd liked him for such a long time… Probably long enough that you really did love him.

He replied quickly by grabbing your neck gently and pulling your head towards his. Pulling away from you, his half lidded eyes admired your blushing face. "Merrry Christmas~." You whispered.

He smiled, "Frohe Weihnachten mein Liebe[3]."

**_1-good Evening Hanna._**

**_2-Thank you._**

**_3-Merry Christmas my love._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Greece... Errrrbody loves greece, right? XD**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy and review?**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>Greece was a very lazy nation, and you knew best than anyone that he wouldn't want to do anything for the Christmas holiday. Though, he did get an invitation to America's party, he politely denied said invite, saying he'd rather stay with his cats for the holiday. Part of it was truth, but he didn't mention to the ecstatic nation that you were also sharing the usually over joyous (In America's terms) holiday with him.<p>

Rain [1] was falling from the dark sky outside, giving a more cozy feeling inside of the house as you sat on Greece's bed, petting one of his many cats. In the room, light Christmas music played, though you paid very little attention to it. The blanket sat on your body lazily as the male lying next to you grabbed your arm and pulled you down. The kitty that was perched in your lap was now flying out of the room due to Greece's action, probably going to bother another cat.

Catching a look at him, you noticed how his soft hair was scattered on his pillow and how he looked so… peaceful and vulnerable. And then your face was pulled towards his as he put a kiss to your lips. You smiled before he grabbed hold of your hips and rolled you on top of him. Lips still locked, you grabbed hold of his brown hair and let your body mold into his. He pulled away and looked up at you, and absolutely adored how flustered you looked.

Your hair fell down on your face, and grazed his own before you leaned down and pecked his lips lightly, "I'm glad you convinced me to stay with you instead of going to America's house." You whispered.

He smiled lazily as he rubbed the hands on your hips, "I'm glad too." He leaned up and kissed you softly, "Kalá Christoúgenna Mikró gatáki mou[2]."

**1-The reason I didn't put snow is because in Greece, during the winter, it most likely rains instead of snows xD.**

**2-Merry Christmas my little kitten… I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM USING A SILLY LINEEEE! Dx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I ISH NO GOOD WITH SMUT! But here's Prussia my lovies._**

**_Enjoy and Review :D_**

**_Ciao_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>Prussia walked up towards his front door, surprised by his ability to stand and walk straight. The male had enough drinks to kill an average person, so he was damn luck he was a country and hard to kill. He loved the holidays, because it gave him a great reason to go out and get totally wasted with his drinking buddies. You of course, stayed home in the comfort of Prussia's warm house, watching overly shown Christmas movies in German.<p>

Grabbing hold of his doorknob, he turned the contraption and walked into his house, away from the cold snow that fell from the sky and the ice on the ground. The first thing he honestly noticed was how eerily quiet it was in his home. The T.V in the living room was shut off, and there was no sign that you were even watching it. A bust of cold air hit his drunken body as he shimmed out of his jackets and jumped out of his shoes.

He quickly got to work on trying to find where you were, or trying to find out if you left. When he finally reached his kitchen and searched around, he heard the very distinctive squeak of his bedroom door opening, and then the screeches of weight on his stairs. He kept his red eyes on the arch door way that led into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

In you came, dressed in a very revealing Santa's outfit. The tight blouse barely contained your breast, and the skirt was so short, Prussia could feel his pants tighten. You high heel clad feet gave you a few inches, but not enough to be the same height as the Prussian. Your hair was tousled and framed your smirking face. Twirling around in your hand was a very familiar object he used quite frequently on you. His all too famous riding crop.

You chucked sensually, "Hallo Liebe [1]." You practically purred at him.

Out of male instinct, his pants got slightly tighter at the sensual sound of your voice speaking his natural, rough language. "Hallo an euch." He growled back to you.

Your pink, plump lips tugged into a very sexy smirk, "I've heard that you were very _naughty _this year." You walked forward, bringing the riding crop up his chest. "It sounds like you need a punishment."

He smirked this time, "give me your worst punishment."

You slammed him against the counter and roughly put your lips on his, "I plan too." You whispered against his lips, "Merry Christmas you bad boy." You growled as he pulled you down into another heated kiss.

**_ 1-Hello love._**

**_2-Hello to you._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ha! The first New Year's one of the series :D**_

_**Enjoy and Review?**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**-Emmy.**_

* * *

><p>You never thought you'd be spending your wondrous New Year's night, stuck in an elevator with a very perverted Frenchman. Yes. It was just your luck that your elevator got stuck whilst in it with France. It wasn't bad that you had to go up the elevator with him, it was just you had to spend all the unneeded time with him until someone got you unstuck.<p>

Your high heeled feet began aching as you leaned against one of the walls and wrapped your arms around your waist. God, it was freezing in that damned elevator. France caught onto your coldness quickly, and made a perverted comment, "Why not come over here? I can warm you up ohonhon."

Sighing, you rubbed a hand on your cheek, "F-for the last time, stop asking me to come over there."

He went starry eyed as he told you, "But your cold non? Why have you frozen over there when I have plenty of body heat for both me and you Mon chéri [1]?"

Looking over at him, you noticed his body leaning against the opposite wall, his hands dug into the pockets of his pants and an all mighty smirk on his face. "This is the worst New year's I've had in years." You groaned and leaned down to take your shoes off. Throwing the high heels on the corner, you made your way towards the male, feet barely making any sound on the flooring.

"I see you changed your mind." He said as you came and stood in front of him, visibly shivering.

"Touch my ass, I break your face." You mumbled evilly as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into him.

"So cruel." He whispered, his body heat sinking into your cold body. You could feel his slender hands rub circles on your hips, in a very vain attempt to warm your of instinct, your arms were around his body, trying hard to get some more heat. "It's so cold." You whispered into his upper torso. He looked down at you and ran one of his hands across your hair, "I wish there was a heater or something in here." You mumbled.

He chuckled slightly, tightened his grip around you and lifted you off the ground. When your feet left the cold floor, your first instinct was to wrap your arms around his neck and dig your face in the curve of said neck. "How the hell are you so warm?"

He smiled, "I'm stuck in a secluded area with a woman that makes me very hot." He whispered hotly in your ear. Suddenly, you could feel the atmosphere tension disappear, as something else took place.

You could feel the blush scatter on your face as you dug your face out of his neck, "You lie."

He kissed your forehead, "I'm French mon amour [3], I don't lie about things like that."

"F-Francis?" you looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Yes mon amour?" He asked sweetly.

"I-I'm sorry I'm always so mean to you… I mean, Arthur makes you sound bad, but really, you're super nice."

You could feel the smile radiating from his face, "I think you're very nice when you're not so cruel to me."

You heard your phone go off, telling you that you were exactly one minute from midnight. You smiled slightly and nibbled your bottom lip, "C-can I ask you a favor?"

"Ask me anything." He said simply, "And I will give you my best answer."

"W-well, it's going to sound very cliché," You sighed, "But i-ive always wanted too, y'know…. K-kiss someone at midnight during New Year's… A-and I was wondering, since it's just you and me if you wanted too…."

You broke off when you met his eyes, "I'd love to ma chère. [3]" He smiled softly at you.

You smiled shyly at him as he leaned his head down to your level. You could feel his hot breath on your face, "Claire," he whispered, "Je t'aime."

You heard your phone ding once more; telling you it was now midnight, as he pressed his soft lips to yours in a mind boggling kiss. The hands that were on your hip wrapped completely around you as his fingers felt your spine through your dress shirt.

Your fingers were automatically in his silken blonde locks, pulling slightly at them. He pulled away and you couldn't stop yourself from playing his hair, "Recap," You whispered, "This is the best New Year's ever."

**_1-my darling._**

**_2-My love._**

**_3-My dear_**

**_4-I love you._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_ESPANA! The country of PASSION~!_**

**_Enjoy XD_**

**_ciao!_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>He was alone on New Years, like the year before that and the year before that. He did go to America's party though. Surrounded by his fellow Nation's helped the feeling just a little bit.<p>

His heavy jacket slung over his shoulders, providing him warmth as he stood out on the balcony, waiting for the New Year to come along. He barely noticed how you came and stood next to him, that is until you spoke out. "Spain? Why are you out here?"

He looked up at you, violet eyes brightly shining after seeing it was you. "Oh Leda! You scared me~! And I'm out here because I like the stars!"

You wrapped your arms around your waist, trying to shield yourself from the winter air, "But it's so cold."

He giggled, "I know it is. I'm used to sun." He took his scarf off and handed it to you.

"Duh," you took the scarf, smiled softly and wrapped it around your neck. "What's your New Year's resolution Antonio?"

He thought for a moment, "I want to make little tomatoes!"

You smiled, "That's wonderful! Mine is… kinda tacky." You mumbled.

"What is it?" he smiled warmly at you.

You giggled, "I want to fall in love." You leaned against the balcony and looked at the stars, "It's been my resolution for years." You nibbled your bottom lip, "I want a love like my mom and dad. One that'd never be broken apart."

He nodded as he leaned next to you, "That's not tacky! It's great that you want something like that~!"

"10!" you heard a number of people yell from the inside.

"I'm determined to find it this year. I mean… it's the closest thing to magic."

"9!" another scream left the crowd, and you could tell it was a drunk Prussian.

Spain looked down at you and smiled, "You will find it."

"8!" you heard Alfred yell.

You smiled slightly, "I'm not too sure. The year's going to go so fast."

"7!" Another yell from the house, and it sounded like Italy.

He grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you to him, "you don't need to worry about the rest of the year."

"6!"

"What do you mean?" you blushed as his green eyes bore into your dark brown orbs.

"5!" A mixture of France and Prussia yelled.

"I mean…" he started, "I-I…"

"4!"

You looked up at him and blushed when he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you towards his body heat.

"3." An unenthusiastic Britt yelled.

"I-I'm in love with you." He whispered in your ear, "For so many years."

"2~!"

"A-Antonio…" You couldn't say anything else as he crashed his hot lips onto yours.

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He pulled away, eyes half lidded as he looked down at you. Blushing, you swiped a finger across your lips. "Y-you do?"

He smiled, bring you closer to whisper in your ear, "Yes… But, how about we work on my resolution?" He purred in your ear, "I want to make little tomatoes with you."

Poor you could only muster a small blush as he tore you from the balcony.


	11. Chapter 11

His slim hands ran through your hair, untangling it here and there. A soft groan of appreciation left your lips as you snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes.

"Hmm Norge that feels so good." You buried your face in his chest.

You felt him tense at the sudden show of affection, but he continued moving his hand through your thick blonde hair. Yes, rather than going to a Christmas Eve party, you stayed at Norway's home. Actually, you didn't have a choice. It began snowing around noon, and hasn't let up since. You knew for a fact that the roads were icy and… well there was no way out of the house with so much snow sitting outside the door. And the worst part about being stuck here was that Denmark was also stuck. The very annoying Nordic Nation came to bother Norway for something utterly ridiculous that even you forgot what it was.

You looked up and faced your lover, "I wish Denmark wasn't here…" You whispered.

He nodded in agreement and looked down at you. Pushing a piece of hair out of your face, he leaned down and pecked your lips. They were cold against your very warm ones, you noticed as he pulled away from you. Norway wasn't one for emotion, but he sure as hell loved actions.

You smiled up at him, "Your lips are freezing."

He smirked the smallest bit, as he actually said, "Mind warming them for me?"

You giggled as he leaned down again and captured your lips. You smiled against his mouth as you wound your hand into his hair carefully so you didn't bump into his hair cross pin. You leaned up and pressed your lips harder against his as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Okay, So Norway, I ate all of your Hazelnuts out of celebration sooo-." Denmark stopped after looking up, his face deadpanned, "Will you too stop sucking each other's faces off?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS :D!_**

_Yay, :]_ _I hope you guys had a good day today XD _

_Here's a little gift m'dears. Enjoy._

_-emmy_

* * *

><p>You only wanted him home… Was that too much to ask for? Apparently to Denmark, yes it was. Iceland, the one whom you had plans with on Christmas night, was dragged out by Denmark. Literally. The Dane had to drag the other male out of your house because you wouldn't let him go. So with your hands on Iceland's left arm, and Denmark's hand on his right, you fought over the country. But with your near pitiful strength (and his superior arm strength), Denmark got him out of the house easily.<p>

You watched the snow fall silently onto the ground as you traveled along the streets of town. With nothing else to do, you thought you'd just run around and kill some time. To people in cars driving along, they looked at you like you were insane. Well, you weren't insane per say… Just a little angry at the annoying Dane. He took away your plans just like that, you were pissed!

You kicked some ice at a tree and yelled, "It's the most wonderful time of the year? HELL NAW!"

You turned to start walking again, but someone started talking, "Kicking things won't make it any better."

"FUUUUUU-!" You yelled when you tripped on some ice.

The person who spoke was by your side in seconds, even before you hit the ground. Lifting you up to your full height, they asked "Are you okay?"

Turning around you faced the speaker. Your mouth popped open, "I-ice…" You stuttered, "What the hell? Y-you… D-Denmark, EH?"

He chuckled and touched your arm softly. Even through your jacket, you could feel his hot finger tips. "I escaped."

You shook your head, "I'm not even gonna ask…"

He looked down at you and said, "Can we still celebrate Christmas or are you going to keep kicking things at trees?"

You shot him a glare, "We sure can."

You didn't noticed his arms wrapping around your waist until you were pulled flushed against him, "Great, because I really want my present now."

You chuckled, "You'll get it in no time."

He smiled at you before leaning down and pecking your lips. You giggled when he did it again. But on the third time, you'd grown restless of the game. You stood on your tippy toes, grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards you to devour his lips. You could only smile as you felt his hands wander to the middle of your back. Pressing down, he pushed you even more towards him. Despite the coldness that surrounded the two of you, it felt exceedingly warm in his arms.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against your own, "Let's go home now, okay? I really want my present."

You smiled cheekily, "That sounds great~!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Happy New Year all! HAPPY 2012! :D_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>You couldn't stand large crowds, which is why you were surprised America dragged you to the celebration in New York City. Awkwardly, you shifted from each foot and couldn't help but notice that the watch the person next to you beamed a bright 11:59 p.m. So many of the lights around you were so distracting, you barley noticed when America wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.<p>

"A-Alfred." You stuttered, the man with the watch yelling wildly.

He was practically beaming when he looked down at you. "Dude, are you ready for this?"

Eyes frantically looking around, you moved closer to America. "I'm ready…" you whispered, "I'm ready for a New Year."

The muffled sound of screamed filled your ears as many people pointed towards the ball. "10!"

You looked around before finally locking eyes with Alfred. "9!"

He smiled brightly and lifted you off the ground. "8!"

You giggled, and said "I'm so glad you brought me here."

"7!"

"Because I would've been alone like last year."

"6!"

He chuckled, "Last year, you didn't know the cool dude named Alfred F. Jones."

"5!" The man next to you threw his arms up and yelled.

"Let's welcome the new year with big hearts!" Someone yelled form behind you.

"4!"

You could only giggle even more when his warm lips swept down to plant sloppy kisses on your neck. "3." He whispered in your ear, his breath sending shivers down your spine.

"2." You whispered back and pulled him away from your neck. Staring at him for a fleeting moment, you watched him smile that idiotic smile of his.

"1." He whispered loudly and put his lips to yours in a kiss.

People behind and around you were screaming, kissing and welcoming 2012, but they weren't enough to take Alfred away from you. Arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss easily, telling you how he felt this New Year without any words.

Pulling away, you could only bring yourself to lean your head against his and whisper and small, "Happy New Year."


	14. Authoresses Note

**_Hello All who enjoy this story. _**

**_Since the holidays are no longer here, i'm no longer going to be updating this story until the holidays 2012. I'll be taking request for next year, so if you wish to have one just PM me on here. I'll be keeping track of those who want one, so don't worry about it being forgotten during the year._**

**_Thank you.. -Emmy._**


	15. Valentine Special 1

_**So, since Valentines Day is considered a holiday i decided to do this**_

_**Yay.**_

_**:D**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>You, in all honesty, were a huge fan of Valentine 's Day. You liked all the candy… you just thought it was a great holiday. It bothered you to know your boyfriend wasn't one for much outward affection. Yes, Switzerland, your boyfriend of nearly 2 years didn't like outward affection, for when he seemed to give it to you, he'd get interrupted by his younger sister. On occasion, he would kiss your forehead or cheek, but that was it until you were by yourselves.<p>

So, when the holiday of love came tumbling around, you thought it was just like every other day. Until Liechtenstein said something about it, "Why are you and brother not together today?" She asked you.

You looked up from the book in your hands a raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Vash had work to do today just like any other day."

She shook her head. "Did you not know today is Valentine's Day?"

You opened your mouth and laughed, "No I didn't!"

She simply stared at you and smiled softly at your obviousness. "You should go see brother; I know he wants to see you today."

You hummed quietly, "I don't want to disturb him."

She giggled, "I don't think he'll mind. Plus, I'm going out to see someone, so I won't be here to keep you company for much longer."

You hummed again, before swiftly setting your book down on the table and standing up. "I'll go see him…" You looked at the young girl, "See you later." You smiled.

She smiled back as you made your way to Switzerland's study.

* * *

><p>You pushed the door on the right open, waltzing right into his study, and without saying a word, you plopped yourself in a chair in front of him. His forest green eyes glanced over a piece of paper in his hand. "Hi Vash." You smiled.<p>

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah. Your sister suggested I come see you."

"Why?" Came his reply.

"You don't know?" He raised an eyebrow again, telling you that he had no idea what you were talking about. You took a breath in, "today is Valentine's Day…"

You saw him stiffen slightly, "It is?"

You nodded, "I didn't know either... I feel rather stupid." You fidgeted with your fingers, "but… y'know…"

Switzerland laid the piece of paper down onto his desk, "don't tell me you want too…?" he didn't even finish his sentence because he knew well enough that you caught on to what he was saying.

You shrugged, blushing. "It's all depending if you want too…" You looked at him, "I heard Lily was leaving to see someone…"

Oh, the blush on his pale skin was so cute. He coughed awkwardly, "S-surely… we can wait until tonight?"

You shrugged again, "This is the only time Lily will be out today…"

Damn you and your cuteness…. He sighed deeply, stood up, rounded his table and stood next to you. "F-fine."

You smiled at him as he leaned down, hands resting on the arm holders of the chair, face lingering in front of yours. "Thank you Vash~."

He mumbled something incoherent before putting his lips to yours in a seemingly chaste kiss. Though, the kiss turned much more experienced once Switzerland began feeling comfortable doing this. You felt him relax into the kiss, felt his lips turn less tense as he began moving them against your own.

You giggled out when he pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	16. Chinese New Year Special

_**Chinese New Year? **_

_**Oh I think so~! All because, Wang Yao needs love~!**_

_**I wasn't going to do this because i didn't know how i would, but i figured it out (The way its celebrated is probably wrong, so i sincerely apologize) because an anonymous reviewer mentioned it, and i quickly realized i didn't do one for China yet, so i said, "Screw it! I'll find a way!"**_

_**:D Enjoy.**_

_**-Emmy.**_

* * *

><p>You didn't know much about Chinese New Year. Honestly, you've tired learning about it from China, but the whole concept of it all confused you greatly. He knew about your confusion and invited you to join him for the first few days of the New Year celebration, which you hastily agreed too.<p>

He, in all truth, was ecstatic he would be spending his New Year with someone other than Hong Kong and the rest of his siblings (They were still with you though), though Hong Kong was he and you were. Yes, he told you that being in Hong Kong for the first night was simply wonderful, for the city displayed possibly the best fireworks in all of his land.

So when night came tumbling around, he found himself with you in the very crowded streets of Hong Kong. You, having been practically forced, were wearing a red qipao with a golden dragon on the side shifted from one foot to another. China had told you that red was a symbol of happiness, so he shoved you into the tight fitting dress. As for the gold that was on it, China just liked to see you in red and gold. You're hair, you swear was going to fall out tomorrow from how Taiwan pinned it up.

"Aiya... You're going to have such a good time-aru!" He gushed to you, his arm around your own was the only thing leading you around.

You smiled at the oldest nation, "i'm sure i will! I mean, i'm already having a good time." Came your happy sounding reply, which only made China smile wider.

"When i was forced to work with those stupid Europeans, I couldn't celebrate like this-aru!" He complained, shaking his head slightly.

Hong Kong was walking next to the two of you, no emotion written on his face. You highly doubted that he was even listening to your conversation, for he had no interest in his older brothers affairs. And the rest of his younger siblings walked behind the three of you, minding their own bussiness, though there were a few moments you could hear South Korea say something, but you never quite caught what he was really saying.

"I'm so glad you invited me Yao..." You blushed lightly, "I really apperciate it! Every thing is so... so beautiful and so different from the way others celebrate New Years." You continued to gush about everything.

"Of course its different-aru." He said, a serious look scattered on his still young looking face, "We have generation after generation of tradition-aru."

You nodded, "Of course you do! Unlike Alfred, you aren't disorginized during the holidays..."

He chuckled, "America is still young-aru... He doesn't know anything-aru."

You laughed, "He's so obvious it's almost sad sometimes..."

China simply nodded an agreement, and took a sudden turn in the busy street. You followed, but stumbled slightly at how abruptly he turned. When you looked back, you noticed the rest of his siblings walking a different way. No one saw you but Taiwan. She smiled sweetly at you, before giving a devious little wink. You stuttered at her action before turning forward again, a most than obvious blush on your face. "W-where are we going Yao?"

He looked down at you, "Were going somewhere special-aru."

* * *

><p>The bench under you bum was actually quite comfortable, even though it looked rather hard. China held your hand inside of his own as he continued on, telling you about the many traditions of Chinese New Year, you nodding along. It was when fireworks began exploding in the sky that you were sent flying off the bench in surprise. China quickly responded to your surprise as he grabbed hold of you and sat you down in his lap.<p>

He smiled to himself as you finally calmed down and put your abiding attention to the sky. Red and gold, you noticed as you felt China's face next to your own. Once again, you jumped in surprise, before the nation turned his face towards you so he could put his lips to your own. After the initial shock of it all, you helped out a bit and leaned towards him. He pulled away with a small gasp, you mimicking his action. He watched in pure awe as the lights from the fireworks lit up your face and its distinct features.

"I'm so happy."

He smiled, "Why-aru?"

"I got to spend Chinese New Years with the man i love the most." You blushed, leaned down and kissed his lips softly, thinking to yourself, This is the best New Year ever.


	17. Valentine Special 2

_**it's almost Valentines day.**_

_**HOLY SHI- dfshsdffnjgfdf XD**_

_**enjoy**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>Italy loved Valentines day. You quickly realized that when he began gushing about it nearly a week before the day was supposed to arrive. Whether it was the fact that he got to spend the day with the one he loved the most or all the candy and things he was going to get, you weren't sure, but he was ecstatic.<p>

But, when the day did come tumbling around, Italy was all over you the whole day. "Bella, veh~!" He came practically skipping towards you, a happy smile plastered on his face.

You were in mild shock not to see Germany with him, but figured that possibly the stern German male actually got himself a date for Valentines day, unlike yourself. Yes, you were alone like the year before that and year before that, but you didn't let it get you down. What would be the point of letting it make me feel bad? You would think when a negative thought about it all would enter your mind.

"Ciao Italia." You smiled sweetly at him.

His face faltered slightly as he asked you, "Why are you not with your amante [1]?"

you shrugged and countered his question, "why aren't you with yours Feli?"

his smile brightened again as he gripped your hand, "Veh veh~ I'm with you aren't I~?"

You blushed as red as a tomato as you looked at him, with the question of, "W-what do you mean?"

He smiled ditzily at you before lunging forward and putting his soft lips onto yours. it lasted no even 3 seconds, but it was fully satisfying. "Germany said i do that to the one i love the most veh~!"

Your eyes were wide open as you whispered, "You love me?"

He nodded happily before saying, "Buon San Valentino amore mio[2]~!" And with that, the usually spacing out Italian smashed his lips onto yours again.

**_1-Lover_**

**_2-happy Valentines Day my love_**


End file.
